Problem: A yellow pair of gloves costs $$18$, which is $3$ times as much as a black pair of boots costs. How much does the black pair of boots cost?
The cost of the yellow pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of boots, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$18 \div 3$ $$18 \div 3 = $6$ A black pair of boots costs $$6$.